


The Hunt for Sadie Kang

by Argent_Vulpine



Series: SWTOR Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: OC Perspective, Other, RP transcription - Freeform, Rakghouls, SWTOR, Star Wars - Freeform, Taris, The old Republic - Freeform, in-game RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/Argent_Vulpine
Summary: This is a dialog-free recap of a guild RP event, told from Zesa's perspective.





	The Hunt for Sadie Kang

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dialog-free recap of a guild RP event, told from Zesa's perspective.

They found Sadie Kang. Or, at least, they’d found someone matching Sadie Kang’s description, though the woman was entirely unforthcoming with her name, saying instead that Sadie was ‘inside’, and had been her guide.

Inside the tunnels smack in the middle of rakghoul-infested territory on this sodden, swampy, muddy, disgustingly _miserable_ planet otherwise known as Taris. Like she believed _that_. No one in their right minds would go in there if they could help it. But this Sadie Kang was supposed to be an archaeologist, and she’d heard stories about old Taris, before the bombardment and before the rakghouls had made up seventy-five percent of the planet’s population. Maybe more, even.

But either the others in this recon squad couldn’t see the lie, or they were just playing along, so Zesa zipped her lips and played along, too. But she’d be keeping a _very_ close eye on this woman.

Good thing, too. Stars only knew what in the hells was going on in the woman’s mind, zipping around here and there in the tunnels, oohing and aahing over things she found. Zesa watched the woman tuck away an extremely old bottle of wine with some amusement, but it was overshadowed by how very annoying all the to-and-fro was. Especially when it drew the attention of the rakghouls.

It was slow going.

She was distantly aware of the Republic beacons in the tunnels; clearly _someone_ had gone exploring before. She was _more_ aware of the archaeologist poking around where Zesa was pretty sure she shouldn’t. Let’s go down an elevator! ‘Sadie’ might be this way!

Dead ends. Rubble. Lights flickering, powered by some obscenely old tech built by someone long, long dead. A few things protected by the dim, guttering glow of ancient shields. Most of it wasn’t even worth dealing with.

They found a big room. Some sort of laboratory, she thought, once occupied by scientists. The desks and terminals were a big clue on that; the tables that looked more like autopsy slabs were, too, in a bit more gruesome a fashion. This chamber was occupied by… yeah, more rakghouls.

Tattered remnants of Republic and Imperial garments alike hung from some of their frames. They’d seen the remains of the fallen, too. Better to die here than to be infected. She considered it a mercy, finally putting these poor, twisted souls out of their misery.

At least the historian, or archaeologist, “not” Sadie Kang was managing to stay _mostly_ out of trouble. She was really quite good at cowering behind objects that made for good cover.

They pressed on, Zesa making sure to stick close to person she was fairly certain was just a purveyor of fine antiquities. If she was being nice about terminology. Too much information had been pocketed, scanned, whatever. Most of it non-essential and in some cases not even that interesting.

Another big room, this one with an infected officer who looked like he had to have been mid-transition, he was so big. He’d make one fine, strong rakghoul if it weren’t for the fact that they had zero intention of letting him – it, really – survive.

It was a hell of a fight. The squad leader for this excursion took a heavy hit, and when all was said and done, they took a few minutes to patch him up with some kolto and let him breathe for a bit. The woman she’d been following apologized, saying it might have been her fault, and Zesa cursed under her breath – she was doing that a lot today – and vowed to keep an even _closer_ eye on the woman.

Which lasted just long enough for the idiot female to stray a bit too far off the tram tracks they’d found and followed and damn near get herself killed.

Not that Zesa would particularly have _minded_ that, but they really needed Sadie Kang alive in order to get information from her. So she settled for a light scolding while patching the woman up, all while biting her tongue and trying very hard not to smack the far-too-squishy human.

Finding the shielded door was not as big a surprise as it maybe should have been. Of course there was something here; there was a Republic drop ship and enough infected troops that there had to have been.

And of course, the big reveal. This aggravating slip of a person was, in fact, Sadie Kang.

Big surprise. Sure. She’d eat her _beskad_ before continuing that particular charade.

At least they’d kept her alive and convinced her to join them on the damn ship where she’d be relatively safe. Or at least, not liable to be eaten by rakghouls. It was a close call, and hopefully she would prove worth it.

Otherwise, Zesa might just be willing to take a shot at her – or ten. What had that been about being wanted on Tanaab?


End file.
